Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
|Zdjęcie=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=大筒木かぐや |Rōmaji=Ōtsutsuki Kaguya |Inne nazwy= , , , , Matka Czakry |Japoński=Mami Koyama |Gatunek=Niebiańska Istota |Płeć=Kobieta |Urodziny=15 Sierpnia |Status=Ubezwłasnowolniony |Klasyfikacja=Sensor |Zajęcie=Księżniczka, Głowa klanu Ōtsutsuki~~Dawniej |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang |Kekkei Mōra=Rinne Sharingan, Byakugan |Unikalne cechy=Absorpcja Czakry |Przynależność=Kraj Przodków~~Tylko Anime |Partner=Czarny Zetsu |Klan=Klan Ōtsutsuki |Rodzina=Tenji~Ukochany, Czarny Zetsu~Twór, Dziesięcioogoniasty~Wcielenie z Shinju, Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki~Forma bez mocy |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=679 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=458 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Powieść=Prawdziwa historia Sasuke: Księga świtu~wspomniana |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} Księżniczka jest byłą głową klanu Ōtsutsuki oraz matką Hagoromo i Hamury Ōtsutsuki. Na długo przed założeniem ukrytych wiosek, w czasach niekończących się wojen, Kaguya skonsumowała owoc Boskiego Drzewa, stając się pierwszą osobą władającą czakrą na Ziemi, tuż przed późniejszym scaleniem się z drzewem, aby stać się częścią Dziesięcioogoniastego. Przeszłość Kaguya jest księżniczką, pochodzącą z nieznanej, dalekiej ziemi. Żyła jeszcze przed powstaniem ukrytych wiosek, za czasów niekończących się wojen. Podobnie jak inni ludzie, Kaguya tęskniła za pokojem. Postanowiła położyć kres niekończącym się konfliktom. Z tego powodu złamała powszechnie obowiązujący zakaz i spożyła stając się jednością z potęgą drzewa Shinju oraz pierwszą osobą władającą czakrą. Dzięki tej mocy była w stanie zakończyć wojny. Kaguya była czczona jako . Kaguya chciała zapobiec dalszym ofiarom świata poprzez uwięzienie wszystkich ludzi w Nieskończonym Tsukuyomi, którzy wraz z biegiem czasu zostali zmieniani w Białych Zetsu. Ten i wiele innych przerażających czynów Kaguyi sprawiły, że ludzie czuli ogromny strach w sercach, z tego powodu ludzie zaczęli mówić o niej . Kaguya urodziła potem dwóch synów: Hagoromo oraz Hamurę. Obaj odziedziczyli po matce czakrę i umiejętności, w tym niepowtarzalne dōjutsu. Kaguya wraz z Shinju była wzburzona faktem, że jej synowie zyskali tak wielką moc. W połączeniu Kaguyi i Shinju powstał Jūbi, którego jedynym celem było odzyskanie czakry. Dziesięcioogoniasty szalał na ziemiach siejąc spustoszenie, bracia Ōtsutsuki stanęli do walki z nim, pokonali go i zapieczętowali w Hagoromo przy użyciu Chibaku Tensei. Wola Kaguyi objawiła się w postaci Czarnego Zetsu, który powoli dążył do odrodzenia Kaguyi. Jej syn, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki uczył ludzi jak używać czakry w połączeniu ze swym ciałem, a nie jako broni. Czarny Zetsu działał potajemnie próbując zmanipulować synów Mędrca Szcześciu Ścieżek, a następnie ich potomków, w celu przebudzenia Rinnegana. Uchiha Madara w końcu tego dokonał, Czarny Zetsu rozpoczął działania, dążąc do ożywienia Kaguyi. Osobowość thumb|Mieszane uczucia Kaguyi względem swoich synów. Co zostało zauważone przez jej syna Hagoromo, Kaguya była niegdyś w rzeczywistości dobrą i opiekuńczą osobą. Zostało to rozbudowane w anime, gdzie pomimo posiadania apatycznej osobowości, pragnęła pokoju i ostatecznie zakochała się w Tenjim, który dzielił podobne marzenia, choć nigdy otwarcie nie okazywała mu swoich uczuć. Bardzo również troszczyła się o swoją służącą Aino, choć również nigdy otwarcie nie okazywała emocji względem niej, jedynie na krótko przed śmiercią dziewczyny. Po uzyskaniu zdolności do manipulowania potężną czakrą z owocu Shinju, Kaguya stała się despotyczna, zdobywając zarówno Kompleks Boga i Mesjasza , wierząc, że czakra zgodnie z prawem należy tylko do niej oraz, że jedynie ona jest w stanie chronić i zjednoczyć świat. Czarny Zetsu wspomniał, że Kaguya próbowała pokochać ludzi w imię pokoju, lecz jej nieufność wobec nich okazała się zbyt silna, gdyż zaczęła wierzyć, że jedyne, co uczynili to nieustanne walki i zniszczenie świata. Pomimo jej początkowego pragnienia pokoju tak jak jej synowie, wnukowie, a w anime, jej ukochany, Kaguya ostatecznie wpadła w sidła korupcji z powodu swojej mocy, tracąc wiarę w zdolność ludzkości do czynienia dobrych rzeczy, wybierając użytkowanie swojej wielkiej i przerażającej mocy, aby podporządkować innych swoją wolą. Według Hagoromo, ludzkość w tamtym okresie, zaczęła się jej obawiać, często nazywając ją demonem. Używa archaicznego zaimka , gdy mówi o sobie — co jest znakiem pradawnej arystokracji. Kaguya demonstruje pewien stopień uczuć, gdyż została ukazana jako głęboko troszczącą się o świat, uważając go za raj, który nie chce, aby ludzkość niszczyła jeszcze bardziej. W anime, choć żywiła miłość względem swojego ukochanego, Tenjiego, jej uczucia nie były wystarczająco silne, by zatrzymać ją od uwięzienia go w Mugen Tsukuyomi, gdy ten usiłował zabić ją dla własnej idei pokoju. Choć otwarcie przyznała, że nienawidzi swoich synów z powodu ich zdolności kontroli czakry, tworząc Dziesięcioogoniastego do odzyskania jej siłą, otwarcie roniła łzy patrząc na Naruto Uzumakiego i Sasuke Uchihę, którzy ich przypominali, co tworzy aluzję, iż prawdopodobnie po części kochała swoich synów. W anime, Hagoromo i Hamura rozumieli, że ich matka popełniła niemoralne czyny, aby uchronić ich przed tymi, których się bała, wciąż żywiąc do niej miłość, ponieważ była jedynie matką pragnącą wszystkiego co najlepsze dla swoich dzieci. Nawet sama Kaguya powiedziała swoim synom tuż przed walką z nimi, że ofiarowała im nic oprócz bezwarunkowego wychowania i ochrony, dodatkowo chętnie dzieląc się z nimi swoją czakrą zanim ich zdrada nakłoniła ją do próby odzyskania jej z powrotem. Jednakże, jakkolwiek żywiła jakąś miłość względem swoich dzieci tak była ona dość mała, co zostało ukazane w anime, gdzie była w stanie wziąć Hamurę za zakładnika i zmusić go do walki z Hagoromo, aby odzyskać swoją czakrę. Mimo to, Kaguya twierdziła, że miłość Hagoromo powstrzymała go od zabicia Hamury, sugerując, iż chciała odzyskać swoją czakrę z powrotem bez zabijania swoich dzieci. Podczas, gdy jej przekonanie, że czakra powinna należeć do niej na wyłączność czynią ją poniekąd obsesyjną w odzyskaniu jej od innych, jest chętna do wysłuchania sugestii Czarnego Zetsu, aby zabić Naruto, by powstrzymać jego i Sasuke przed zapieczętowaniem jej, choć wyraziła niechęć potrzeby zniszczenia tak dużych zbiorników czakry, aby odzyskać swoją wolność. Pomimo jej ponurości, niemniej jednak Kaguya potrafi być zaskoczona poprzez nieoczekiwane wydarzenia, co zostało ukazane, gdy jedno zboczone ninjutsu Naruto odwróciło jej uwagę, pozwalając mu na wymierzenie jej ciosu. Wygląd Kaguya jest kobietą o bardzo delikatnych rysach twarzy, miała bardzo długie włosy, sięgające do ziemi. Uwagę zwracały jej dwa rogi, odziedziczone przez obu synów. Kaguya posiadała Byakugan oraz trzecie oko na środku czoła. Jej brwi były bardzo cienkie, co symbolizowało szlachetność, miała ciemny odcień szminki i lakieru do paznokci, które również były dość długie. Nosiła strój przypominający kimono z wysokim kołnierzem, zdobiony skomplikowanymi liniami i Tomoe. Ciało Kaguyi mogło przemienić się w humanoidalną istotę przypominającą królika z ostrymi zębami i Rinneganem na czole. Na jej plecach widoczna była kulista masa czakry. Gdy Kaguya przemieniała się z powrotem, wracała na krótko do jej dziesięcioogoniastej postaci, której każdy ogon zakończony był głową jednej z ogniastej bestii, a dziesiąty głową królika z Rinneganem. Umiejętności thumb|Kaguya absorbuje ninjutsu.Po spożyciu owocu czakry z Shinju, Kaguya zyskała niezrównaną moc, była w stanie uspokoić świat rozdarty wojnami, co doprowadziło do tego, że ludzie czcili ją w strachu. Hagoromo chwalił potęgę matki, stwierdzając, że jest ona większa niż kogokolwiek. Kaguya posiadała więcej czakry niż Dziesięcioogoniasty i jego jinchūriki razem wzięci. Czarny Zetsu stwierdził, że Kaguya jako protoplasta czakry jest w stanie wchłonąć każdą technikę, którą napotka. Kaguya podobnie jak jinchūriki Jūbiego posiada zdolność latania. W walce jest w stanie uformować ogromne pięści czakry, które rozmiarami znacznie przewyższają te tworzone przez jinchūriki. Jest w stanie zniszczyć Perfekcyjne Susanoo bez żadnego wysiłku. Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Ninjutsu Kaguya wykazuje zdolność manipulowania siłami natury. Przykładem jest manipulowanie błyskawicami, dzięki czemu była w stanie stworzyć burzę. W swoich wymiarach wykazała możliwość łączenia się ze światem i kontrolowania substancji, takich jak lód czy śnieg. Kaguya może stworzyć życie i umieścić w nim swoje zdolności, wolę. Tuż przed tym jak została zapieczętowana, Kaguya stworzyła Czarnego Zetsu, w którym umieściła swoją wolę, jego zadaniem było doprowadzić do ożywienia Kaguyi. Można stwierdzić, że jest nieśmiertelna. Jest w stanie regenerować utracone tkanki, przykładem jest odcięta ręka. Kaguya jest zdolna do niesamowicie szybkiego przemieszczania się. Chociaż nie jest to jej specjalnością, to jest w stanie zablokować kilka ataków naraz. Potrafi również używać swoich bardzo długich włosów do chwytania przeciwnika i rzucania nim o ziemię lub wystrzeliwania senbon z wystarczającą siłą by przebić Susanoo Sasuke. Jest w stanie zwiększyć odporność swoich włosów aby chronić się przed atakami. Posiada umiejętność absorbowania czakry poprzez kontakt fizyczny z przeciwnikiem. Kekkei Mōra thumb|Kaguya używa techniki [[Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu.|left]] Kaguya posiada również zdolność do manipulowania strukturą swoich kości, co zwiększa jej możliwości bojowe bez konieczności posiadania przy sobie broni. Jest w stanie unieruchomić swoje kości i wykorzystać je jako pocisk. Po trafieniu takim pociskiem jej przeciwnik obraca się w proch. Byakugan thumb|Kaguya aktywuje Byakugan i Rinne Sharingan. Kaguya posiada Byakugan w obu oczach, który przyznaje jej niemalże pełne pole widzenia, z wyjątkiem niewielkiego martwego punkty w górnym odcinku piersiowym kręgosłupa. Jest w stanie dostrzec system przepływu czakry przeciwnika oraz ominąć obronę Susanoo. W połączeniu z Byakuganem, Kaguya używała swoich włosów do przebicia punktów witalnych przeciwnika i unieruchomienia go. Rinne Sharingan Kaguya posiada dostęp do Rinne Sharingana jako swoje trzecie oko na środku czoła, które jest koloru czerwonego i zawiera kilka koncentrycznych okręgów z dziewięcioma Tomoe. Jej trzecie oko udziela jej również uprawnień do korzystania z Sharingana, co pozwala na rozpoznanie genjutsu oraz kopiowanie technik. Kaguya posiada możliwość użycia Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Przy pomocy swojego trzeciego oka Kaguya posiada możliwość natychmiastowego przeniesienia siebie i innych osób wokół siebie do innego wymiaru, jednocześnie pozbawiając ich czakry. Kaguya jest również w stanie otworzyć szczeliny w przestrzeni jako środek podróży między wymiarami. Transformacja Ogoniastej Bestii thumb|left|Niestabilna Transformacja Ogoniastej Bestii Kaguyi. Kaguya jest w stanie przyjąć formę Jūbiego. Wykorzystała to by zemścić się na swych synach, którzy wierzyli, że była to zemsta Shinju. Podczas walki z Drużyną 7, Kaguya zostaje uderzona czakrą wszystkich ogoniastych bestii co sprawiło, że ta zmieniła się w postać podobną do królika. Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad sobą, Kaguya jest w stanie skupić całą swoją czakrę do stworzenia Ogromnej Kuli Szukającej Prawdy, która według Czarnego Zetsu posiada każdą transformację natury. Część II thumb|Odrodzona Kaguya. Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki 180px|thumb|left|Kaguya teleportuje Drużynę 7 i Obito. Po zakończeniu Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, Madara Uchiha zdecydował się zakończyć wojnę eliminując Naruto, Sakurę, Kakashiego oraz Sasuke. Gdy ten ogłosił się Zbawicielem Świata, Czarny Zetsu rozpoczął działania mające na celu ożywienie Kaguyi, powiedział również o tym, że jego prawdziwą wolą jest wola Ōtsutsuki. Ciało Madary zostało przejęte przez Czarnego Zetsu. Gdy Sasuke i Naruto próbowali temu zapobiec, zostali powstrzymani przez coś podobnego do włosów, w tym czasie ciało Madary rosło, jednak po chwili przestało i wróciło do poprzednich rozmiarów, jednak nie było to już jego ciało, a Kaguyi, która przez chwilę rozglądała się, po aktywacji Byakugana rozpoznała w Naruto i Sasuke czakrę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek i jego dwóch synów. Kakashi Hatake zapytał ją o jej motywy działania, dlaczego chce zniszczyć świat, po czym Drużyna 7 wraz z Obito zostali przeniesieni do czynnego wulkanu, gdzie Królicza Bogini powiedziała im, że musi się ich pozbyć. 180px|thumb|right|Kaguya konfrontuje się z Naruto. Kaguya po raz kolejny atakuje przy pomocy Byakugana i włosów, tym razem jej celem jest Sasuke, którego przed atakiem osłonił Naruto jednocześnie odkrywając, że potrafi latać. Kaguya widząc to wpadła w szał, moc Naruto była niemalże identyczna do mocy jej syna. Kaguya zadeklarowała, że czakra całego świata wróci w jej posiadanie. Nagle Sasuke pojawia się nad nią i próbuje uderzyć ją mieczem Susanoo. Kaguya nie zwlekała, ponownie zaatakowała Sasuke, który niemal wpadł do lawy, uratowała go jedna z Kul Naruto, którą wykorzystał jako platformę. Kaguya natychmiast pojawia się za nimi, na jej twarzy widoczne były łzy. Następnie Czarny Zetsu wyjawia prawdę o minionych wydarzeniach. Opowiedział im o tym jak Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki i Hamura Ōtsutsuki zapieczętowali Kaguyę korzystając z umiejętności, które odziedziczyli Sasuke i Naruto oraz o celach swoich działań, którymi było manipulowanie potomkami Asury i Indry w celu przebudzenia Rinnegana i aktywowania Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, co wkrótce miało doprowadzić do ożywienia Kaguyi. thumb|Naruto i Sasuke uwięzieni przez Kaguyę przy pomocy lodu. Kaguya wciąż płacze, następnie stwierdza, że nienawidzi swoich synów za to, co jej zrobili. Naruto był wściekły, nie rozumiał dlaczego Kaguya jest zła za to, że jej synowie mieli możliwość manipulowania czakrą tak samo jak ona. Po zdarciu z siebie Czarnego Zetsu, Naruto przekonuje Sasuke żeby zaatakował Króliczą Boginię przy pomocy Amaterasu, co pozwoliło Naruto na zbliżenie się do Kaguyi i użycie Hāremu no Jutsu. Udało rozproszyć się ją na tyle długo, że Sasuke był w stanie teleportować ich do niej i rozpocząć jej pieczętowanie. Jednak ta natychmiast zareagowała i uwięziła Sasuke, Naruto oraz samą siebie używając lodu, następnie stworzyła portal i uciekła. Sasuke użył kontroli płomieni do uwolnienia siebie i Naruto. Czarny Zetsu zdołał przekonać Boginię by ta powróciła do nich i zabrała Sasuke do innego wymiaru. Celem było wyeliminowanie ich pojedynczo. Dziedzictwo 180px|thumb|right|Ostateczną ambicją Kaguyi było osiągnięcie Planu Księżycowego Oka. Pomimo wielu prób, Kaguyi nigdy nie udało się przynieść pokoju na długo, wręcz przeciwnie. Za czasów Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, ludzie myśleli bardziej o używaniu czakry jako broni w walce, a nie do zapewnienia pokoju. Wiele lat później zdanie się nie zmieniło, ludzie widzieli w ogoniastych bestiach tylko masę potężnej czakry, którą można by użyć do kontrolowania i przejmowania innych wiosek lub nawet krajów. Chwilę przed tym jak została zapieczętowana, stworzyła Czarnego Zetsu, jego celem było manipulowanie ludźmi w świecie shinobi tak, by doprowadzić do jej ożywienia. W ten sposób jej twór działał przez setki lub nawet tysiące lat. Manipulował klanem Uchiha w celu przebudzenia u nich Rinnegana, ingerował nawet w kamienne tablice pozostawione przez Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Kaguya jest protoplastą klanów takich jak: Uchiha, Hyūga, Senju, Uzumaki oraz Kaguya. Jest uznawana za matkę wszystkich klanów oraz shinobi. Jest również inicjatorką dōjutsu, kekkei genkai oraz pokładów niezwykłej czakry. Ostatecznie, wysiłki Czarnego Zetsu bezpośrednio doprowadziły do tego, że Madara Uchiha wdrążył w życie Plan Księżycowe Oko i przyczynił się do stworzenia organizacji zwanej Akatsuki. Jej celem było zdobycie wszystkich ogoniastych bestii oraz aktywowanie Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Działania tej organizacji doprowadziły do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Madara nieświadomie przyczynił się do ożywienia Kaguyi, a jego ciało stało się dla niej naczyniem. Chwilę przed tym Czarny Zetsu wyjawia mu prawdę o sobie i o tym, jak został stworzony. Ostatecznie, działania Czarnego Zetsu doprowadziły do ożywienia Kaguyi, która chciała odzyskać czakrę odziedziczoną przez swoich synów. Ciekawostki * Jej imię oraz tytuł są odniesieniem do księżniczki Kaguyi, głównej bohaterki z , która uważana jest za jedeną z najstarszych japońskich legend udokumentowaną pisemnie. Według legendy, księżniczka Kaguya nosi kiedy wraca do swojego królestwa. Nazwa z grubsza oznacza "Wielkie Drzewo Bambusowe" i pochodzi z mało znanego fragmentu drugiego tomu [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kojiki ''Kojiki] o genealogii Cesarza Suinin, jedenastego cesarza Japonii, którym stwierdza, że miał małżonkę o imieniu , córki króla o imieniu ; Tradycja głosi, że osoby te stanowiły podstawę dla księżniczki Kaguya i starego bambusowego kutra w powyższej opowieści. ** Jej podobne do rogów wyrostki przypominające uszy królika, symbolizują połączenie z księżycem przez przywołanie Księżycowego królika; * Aspekty Kaguyi też wykazują podobieństwo do Izanami-no-Mikoto, śmierci bogini Shintō. Jak Kaguya pragnie pogodzić się z przejęciem ludzkości i zawieszenie ich w błogości jest podobna do koncepcji śmierci prowadzącej do życia po śmierci, podczas gdy jej Armia Białych Zetsu przypominają z pisma Yomotsu-shikome, sługi Izanami z Yomi (Krainy Ciemności). Cytaty * (Do Kakashiego, który zapytał ją o jej cel) * (Do Naruto) * (Do Naruto i Sasuke, wspominając swych synów) * (Ostatnie słowa przed ponownym zapieczętowaniem) Źródła